The Boss (Saints Row)
|-|The Boss= |-|Iron Saint Armor= |-|Mech Suit= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B to 9-A with most Weapons, 8-C with the Apoca-Fist and Irradiated Saints Flow, at least 8-C with the Mech Suit, Higher with the Iron Saint Armor | 8-C, 8-B with Stomp, 7-C with Death From Above Name: The Boss Origin: Saints Row Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Human, Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, Former President of the United States, Current Leader of the Zin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness, Flight (In the Mech Suit), Fire Manipulation (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Telepathy (With Irradiated Saints Flow), Can summon sharks (With the Shark-O-Matic), Mind Control (With the Mollusk Launcher) | All previous abilities, plus Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Monetary Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Can turn people into gold, Resistance to Explosions, Fire, and Small Firearms, Durability Negation (With the Laser Razor, Disintegrator, Singularity Gun, and Inflato-Ray), BFR (With the Abduction Gun), Sound Manipulation (With the Dubstep Gun) Attack Potency: Wall level (Was able to Kill Killbane, who can tear steel with his bare hands, Physically on-par with Zin aliens), Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons, Building level with the Apoca-Fist and the Irradiated Saints Flow (Can physically overpower Brutes, which can tank multiple RPGs and continue fighting, with the Apoca-Fist and Saints Pow, Can create building-sized explosions with the Quarter-Circle Punch), at least Building level with the Mech Suit, Higher with the Iron Saint Armor (Gives The Boss access to all of the Super Powers from Zinyak's Simulation) | Building level (Able to physically overpower Wardens, which can tank multiple RPGs and keep fighting, Can casually knock tanks, armored vehicles, and garbage truck aside), City Block level with Stomp (Stated to be able to smash entire city blocks), Town level with Death From Above (Able to create a nuclear blast), Ignores conventional durability with the Laser Razor, Singularity Gun, and Disintegrator Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with Irradiated Saints Flow (Able to outrun most cars), Higher with the Iron Saint Armor | At least Subsonic+ (Can outrun speeding cars), Supersonic in short bursts, possibly higher (Capable of creating a vortex that can pick up tanks and garbage trucks when they run) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to physically overpower Killbane), Higher with the Iron Saint Armor | Superhuman (Able to Suplex Zinyak, who is twice the size of a normal human, the rip his skull and spinal cord from his body with their bare hands), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ with the Apoca-Fist, Irradiated Saints Flow, and the Mech Suit, Higher with the Iron Saint Armor | Class GJ, Class TJ with Death From Above Durability: Building level, at least Building level with the Mech Suit, Higher with the Iron Saint Armor | At least Town level (Able to fall thousands of feet without injury, Can be at the center of a nuclear blast and be uninjured) Stamina: Superhuman Range: A few dozen meters Standard Equipment: Irradiated Saints Flow, Mech Suit, Iron Saint Armor, A large and very varied assortment of weapons (A full list of The Boss' arsenal can be found here, here, here, and here) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The effects of the irradiated Saints Flow are temporary, The Mech Suit can only be used for a limited amount of time, The Boss cannot utilize his/her superpowers outside the Simulation without the Iron Saint Armor | Power-Suppression fields can disable The Boss' powers for a few seconds Notable Attack/Techniques: Irradiated Saints Flow: Created in a particle accelerator by Jimmy Torbitson, this enhanced version of the Saints Flow energy drink temporarily grants The Boss superhuman powers. *'Super Sprint:' Allows sprinting faster than normal and generate a purple/pinkish aura of energy while sprinting. *'Invincibility:' The Boss becomes invincible to gunfire and explosions while under the effects of Saints Flow, but can still be killed with melee attacks. *'Telepathy:' One of the side-effects of the irradiated Saints Flow is the ability to read people's thoughts. However unlike the other abilities, The Boss cannot control this power. *'Saints Pow:' Gives The Boss superhuman strength, which enhances melee attacks. Also, hitting an enemy produces superhero-ish biff-bam-pow style word balloons. *'Quarter-Circle Punch:' Gives The Boss the ability to generate fireballs. Super Powers: By altering their code within The Simulation, The Protagonist is capable of bending the simulation to their will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow them to easily traverse the simulation. These powers can also be accesses in the real world via the Iron Saint armor. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables The Boss to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing the to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind them when they run. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets The Boss jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Death from Above:' Death From Above allows the Boss to hang in the air and hit the ground, dealing damage and creating a nuclear explosion if they are high enough. *'Forcefield:' Force Field is a passive power which is used while Super Sprinting. It creates a shield which blocks all incoming damage and reflects projectiles. It also allows the Boss to quickly recover from power suppression. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Freeze:' Frozen enemies are stuck in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying. disabled when frozen. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. Power Element **'Mind Control:' Enemies become allies for a short amount of time and attack other non-glitched enemies. **'Explosion:' Enemies explodes and can cause chain reactions, resulting in numerous enemies exploding and being killed. Enemies killed by explosions also get deleted. **'Bling''' Enemies take extremely high damage at the cost of 10,000 Cache. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact! **'Lightning:' The Lightning element causes all lifted objects to become floating tesla coils, which spreads to nearby vehicles and enemies. **'Life Steal:' The Life Steal element allows The Protagonist to absorb health from nearby pedestrians and other enemies as a means to replenish their own should there be no health drops nearby. **'Explosion:' Explosive element turns targets held by Telekinesis into time bombs, which explodes after being held for a while or explodes on impact after being thrown. **'Bling:' Bling element steals Cache from targets being suspended. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. **'Gravity:' The Gravity element causes all nearby enemies and vehicles to float in the air which allows enemies to be picked off easily. Damage is increased and can do damage to multiple enemies simultaneously. **'Shrink:' The Shrink element causes all of those in the radius of the initial stomp to shrink down in size temporarily, causing them to become more weak to attacks, and can be crushed by standing on them. **'Explosion:' The Explosion element cause all nearby enemies to be launched into the sky at break-neck speeds, becoming missiles and are rocketed back down to the ground as meteorites/missiles and bombards the surrounding area, causing massive damage. **'Bling:' The Bling element causes all nearby enemies to dance and cheer, at the cost of some Cache. *'Buff:' The Buff Super Power allows the Boss to imbue themselves with an elemental aura which allows them inflict damage on nearby targets based on the element they equip. The ability also extends to the Boss' weapons and also them to shoot targets and apply constant elemental damage. **'Fire:' The Fire element makes enemies in the area around The Boss to be set on fire, which can panic enemies on the spot while taking damage over time. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire incendiary ammunition. **'Lightning:' The Lightning element makes The Boss a mobile tesla coil, electrifying nearby enemies and vehicles which can spread to additional targets. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire electrical ammunition. **'Freeze:' The Freeze element makes enemies in the area around The Boss to be frozen in place and damage to them is greatly increased. Enemies killed while frozen shatters into pieces. Frozen vehicles lose control, even if they're flying, and are disabled when frozen. This also makes The Boss' weapon fire freeze ammunition. **'Explosion:' The Explosive element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into time bombs, and makes The Boss' weapon fire explosive ammunition. **'Bling:' The Bling element turns nearby enemies in the area around The Boss into gold statues, which can be destroyed and turns into extremely large amounts of Cache. Cache is automatically pulled to The Boss while active and gold infused enemies can be quickly with headshots. Key: Real World | With the Iron Saint Armor (Super Powers) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Tech Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sociopaths